Frozen Hearts (Russian Version)
by Reineserpent
Summary: У Ло есть план. Он включает в себя Дофламинго и, что важнее, маленький кусочек Коразона, который Ло хранил все эти годы. Он собирается сотворить чудо на Дрессрозе.


**Автор: **mapplepie (thank you so much! T_T *hugs* )

**Предупреждения: **действие происходит после 767 главы манги!

**Разрешение: **официально получено у автора

**Notes:** Ода-сенсей! Пожалуйста, пусть Кора-сан окажется жив! (T_T)

* * *

Глубоко внутри его субмарины, спрятанное между полками в его личной каюте, лежит замороженное, помещённое в стеклянный куб сердце. Будь Ло самым обычным пиратом, он бы поместил его в сундук, к золоту и драгоценностям, потому что оно так много для него значит — самое драгоценное сокровище.

Может Ло и отдал более ста сердец других пиратов правительству, чтобы заполучить свой титул Шичибукая, но это не отдаст никогда.

Он всё ещё помнит тот снежный, морозный день, когда ему было десять. Как, свернувшись у скалистого обрыва, он ревел в три ручья, наблюдая за отплывающим от острова Миньон кораблём Пиратов семьи Донкихот. Он помнит, как шёл обратно к Кора-сану, пытаясь что есть мочи усмирить наплывающие на глаза слёзы от воспоминаний о выстреле и глухом стуке тела. Тела Кора-сана, которое падает прямо на сундук, укрытие Ло. Он помнит, как рванул что есть духу к тому месту, стоило ему вновь увидеть его издалека. То, как его короткие пальцы судорожно стряхивали оседающий на тело снег.

Даже если бы Ло не был сыном доктора, он бы всё равно мог сказать, что Кора-сан мёртв, просто взглянув на него. Но он всё равно бьёт кулаками по груди Кора-сана, умоляя его: _живи, ты, сукин сын! Ты же обещал встретиться со мной, когда мы будем свободны от Дофламинго!_

И когда он в очередной раз ударяет по чужой груди кулаком, фрукт Опе Опе наконец начинает действовать. Слишком, слишком поздно для чего бы то ни было, и совсем не так, как надо. Из груди Кора-сана выпрыгивает сердце.

Такое маленькое, такое холодное и тихое.

Ло случайно роняет его в снег.

Он смотрит на маленькое сердце, а снег мягко опускается сверху, замораживая орган. Некоторое время Ло не уверен, что ему предпринять. А потом его мозг снова начинает свою работу, вызывает в памяти научные статьи и исследования давних лет. Ло вспоминает разговоры о заморозке органов для презервации, чтобы можно было использовать их в будущем, если понадобится.

Это сложно, почти невозможно для нормального доктора, но он теперь хирург со способностью фрукта Опе Опе. Для Ло теперь нет невозможных операций.

Поэтому Ло позволяет снегу делать свою работу. Позже, он аккуратно подбирает замороженный куб, низко кланяется телу Кора-сана — жалея о том, что он недостаточно большой и сильный, чтобы забрать тело с собой — и бросается прочь, в поисках безопасного места. Он спрячет сердце Кора-сана до тех пор, пока он не будет уверен в своих силах. До тех пор, пока он не найдёт подходящее тело для пересадки. До тех пор, пока он не вернёт Кора-сана к жизни.

Всё это было до того, как он открыл для себя новую технику, которая и существует для того, чтобы позволить кому-то жить в чужом теле. Всё же, принцип один и тот же. Он только надеется, что это сработает.

Даже если и нет, Ло не может забыть свой наивный план, созданный годы назад, когда ему было всего десять, когда его сердце кровью обливалось от ненависти и потери, всё из-за Дофламинго. Это единственное, что заставляло его вставать по утрам и двигаться вперёд все эти годы, и он не может отказаться от этого плана, не попробовав его осуществить.

Так Ло создаёт своих Пиратов Сердца, прорывается сквозь Гранд Лайн до самой Дрессрозы, чтобы вступить в схватку с чёртовым Джокером. Потому что у Ло есть план, и для его осуществления ему необходимо тело Дофламинго. Ему нужно тело, которое не отвергнет сердце Кора-сана. Кто лучше подойдёт для такого дела, если не брат, рождённый от тех же родителей, рождённый со схожей ДНК?

Уже на Дрессрозе он говорит Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы оставить Дофламинго ему, потому что целых десять лет он лелеял свой план, и не позволит чему бы то ни было ему помешать. Дофламинго не должен умереть, не должен быть схвачен, прежде чем Ло с ним закончит.

Слишком, слишком долго он смотрел на это одинокое сердце в своей каюте, ни на секунду не забывая о драгоценном человеке, которым стал для него Кора-сан. Ло не может больше ждать. Он слишком скучает по Кора-сану (и он очень надеется, что Кора-сан тоже скучает по нему).


End file.
